


A Man With a Mission

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio follows Speed into the locker room after a separation of several days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man With a Mission

Speed walked into the locker room.

Horatio followed him.

He locked the door behind him.

He was a man on a mission and he didn’t want to be disturbed.

He walked up behind his lover.

“It’s been days since I had you squirming and naked under me,” he whispered. His voice was husky with need.

“I didn’t want to go to that stupid conference,” Speed replied. He stood up and started undressing. “But, somebody insisted on it.”

“I’m sorry,” Horatio murmured. “But, you didn’t have to punish me by withholding the phone sex.”

Speed cupped Horatio’s cheek and drew the redhead close. He captured Horatio’s lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was broken when Horatio tried to deepen it. He made a small mewl of displeasure. His erection was straining against his zipper.

“Tease,” he growled.

“Anticipation makes you needy,” Speed breathed in his ear. “I love it when you’re needy.”

Horatio sucked in a breath as he willed himself to stay in control.

Speed flipped his towel over his shoulder and walked off to the shower.

The redhead groaned and hurriedly undressed.

Speed stepped under the hot spray enjoying the heat as the water pounded on his body. The conference had been interminable and he had taken out his frustration on his lover.

He felt rather than heard Horatio join him.

Long fingered hands stroked his body playing it like a fine instrument until it was the brunette’s turn to pant with need.

“Horatio,” he moaned.

“You want something?” the redhead drawled in the younger man’s ear.

“You.”

“Now?”

“Yes,” Speed hissed. He pressed down on the fingers that Horatio had slipped inside of him.

“Who’s the needy one now?”

“H, I want you in me,” Speed begged, “now, please.”

Horatio removed his fingers. He slicked up his cock and slowly slipped it inside his lover’s eager body. He wanted to continued his punishment, but once he felt the tight heat surround him he lost all control.

A few thrusts and a couple strokes of Speed’s cock and they both came together.

&/&/&

Horatio left the locker room with a smirk on his face.

His mission was accomplished.

Speed left a few minutes later.

fin


End file.
